Question: Christopher did 6 more push-ups than Michael in the morning. Christopher did 95 push-ups. How many push-ups did Michael do?
Solution: Christopher did 95 push-ups, and Michael did 6 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $95 - 6$ push-ups. He did $95 - 6 = 89$ push-ups.